


a complete disaster (not really)

by peachyblush



Series: kiss meme fics [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A Kiss to the Wrong Person, Fluff, Kiss Meme Fic, M/M, idk it's cute i think, they're at the club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: That was the plan, at least. But, it’s completely different; it’s a complete disaster.





	a complete disaster (not really)

**Author's Note:**

> i enjoyed writing this sm ;’) i hope u do too! <3

The club is full of people, sweaty bodies grinding against each other’s, music blasting, vibrations running through his body, and she’d be there, right in the middle of the club, wearing the shortest dress she’d have — it’s still probably the hot pink dress which barely covers her thighs, the one which tempted Junmyeon to sink on his knees, between her legs, remove her underwear, and that was the last they had — and making men gape at her moves. When she notices him, Junmyeon would grab the nearest girl to him, — not even looking at the girl’s face — and kiss her, acting like they’re together, that they’ve got the  _passion_. Acting like  _he’s_ got the passion which she ‘couldn’t find’ because of his work.

That was the plan, at least. But, it’s completely different; it’s a complete disaster.

There is slow music in the club, old couples swaying to the music, everyone’s dressed fancy, and she’s there. Not on the dance floor, but laughing — beautifully — with an old couple, she’s wearing the long black cocktail dress, the one which she wore on their first time in this club, when Junmyeon was still madly shy about everything. There are a couple of ladies of his age, and even a few men, which makes him feel a little better. It’d be weird to kiss a grandma.

“Hey,” A lady leans on the counter next to him, her cleavage showing. “How come such a young, gallant man like you is here, in the Old Birds group?”

Junmyeon leans a little, acts like he’s searching for his wallet and checks the lady out. She’s hot, he decides, wouldn’t mind kissing her. He grins once he takes his wallet out, and orders a whiskey. “Thought it was the Chicks’ Group today.”

They flirt for a while, Junmyeon keeps glancing back at his ex-girlfriend, and whenever he finds her eyes on them, he bends nearer to the lady, smirking. It has worked so far, her smile turns dimmer every time. Junmyeon can’t wait to see her reaction when they kiss.

Junmyeon gulps his whiskey. And again. And again, and again, and again, till he can’t fathom driving, let alone make out what is happening in the room. He shrugs his shoulders, unaware of a body next to him, there’s a voice — it tickles down his spine, the hot breath shoots right into pants. It’s probably the girl he was talking to earlier.

Junmyeon closes his eyes, it’s now or never. “Is the— that girl, my ex girlfriend— the one in long black cocktail dress here? She’s, um, she’s looking here, right?”

“Yeah,” the voice is unfamiliar, it’s not a girl’s voice. Or it’s just the whiskey. Who knows? “She’s looking.”

“Kiss me,” Junmyeon whispers, “like we’re very in love, and our marriage is day after tomorrow — because meeting on the bachelor night is not good.”

He giggles. God, if he isn’t  _hilarious_. He should’ve been a comedian. It’s just Chanyeol who’s got a bad taste in jokes. The person chuckles. Junmyeon throws his hands up, “Yes! I’m the— I’m the  _funniest_ person alive!”

“So,” An arm wraps around his waist, a body presses against his. It feels warm. Junmyeon peers at the person, who appears blurry. Shit, he should’ve brought his glasses. “Should I kiss you? Can I? Our marriage is  _day after tomorrow_ , after all.”

Junmyeon giggles, his cheeks burning. The thought of marriage is far fetched, and the most intimate thing he’d talk with some stranger. But, damn, that’s a great joke. He whispers, “please.”

He closes his eyes, soft lips press against his, Junmyeon just stands there, letting himself be stay afloat in the warmth and softness, letting himself being possessed by this person. He could drop dead right now and he wouldn’t mind. This person is probably the devil women in movies fall for— he understands why they do, though. The passion seems like to suck his soul out from his body, and Junmyeon is helpless, wanting more of it, gulping sweet venom and sinking deep into it.

When they break the kiss, Junmyeon is left in a blissed state, a lovely buzz all over his body.

“That— was great.” He squints at the person, trying to focus on the face. “Thank you.”

The person smiles. It’s a lovely one — lovelier than hers. “It’s my pleasure to kiss someone as handsome as you.”

Junmyeon grins, and tries to focus on the person. Once it’s clear, Junmyeon’s eyes go wide. It’s a guy, a Chinese looking guy, smiling handsomely at him, and if the kiss wasn’t enough, the guy’s lovely grin is enough to make Junmyeon feel a buzz, especially in his head. It’s not the lady he intended to kiss, it’s wrong person he kissed. Junmyeon expected himself to be disgusted, for some reason, but he’s far from it. He might as well kiss the guy again.

“Junmyeon.” He introduces himself, taking a step back, but not letting the guy’s arm slip his waist. “Nice to meet you.”

“Yixing.”  _Yixing’s a Chinese name, right? Or is it Taiwanese?_  “Can I buy you a drink?”

“I’d rather—” He burps loudly, blushes and murmurs, “nevermind.”

Yixing pulls him close, and kisses him again. Junmyeon floats and drowns once again. His ex-girlfriend far from having a fraction of his mind, Junmyeon probably will never think of her again.

He never does, actually.


End file.
